In Denial
by aiyaxp
Summary: Rei, the most popular guy in school, asked Kira out. Kira rejects him. What would happen after that?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. ;) 

In Denial-Chapter 1 

Rei was everything that a boy would want to be. He was good-looking and intelligent. His soft, brown hair falling down to cover his eyes slightly made him look handsome and mysterious. His brilliant blue eyes threatened to pierce through anyone who got in his way. He got top marks in school without trying at all. 

Rei and his best friend Tatsuya were the most sought-after in the school. Though they were both good-looking and charming when they wanted to be, they had completely different personalities. Rei was a trouble-maker and heart-breaker. He went about setting up pranks and went out with a different girl each week just because he can. 

Rei' best friend, Tatsuya, was second-best only to Rei. He cared for long-term relationships. He usually helps carry out pranks with Rei, unless he thought that something was really going too far. He is more considerate and serious about things. 

One day, Rei and Tatsuya were walking on the football field during lunch, earning themselves admiring stares from the girls. Rei's eyes fell upon a girl with reddish-blond hair and striking green eyes. 'Wow, she's pretty,' thought Rei. 

Rei turned to his best friend. "Who is that girl?" he asked, pointing towards the girl who was now talking amongst her friends. "She's gorgeous." 

Tatsuya turned to see where Rei was pointing and chuckled softly. "That is Kira. Her family just moved over to this area a few days ago," he said. "What's up, another conquest?" 

Rei smiled. "Ah... Tatsuya, you know me too well." 

Tatsuya laughed and said, "She's pretty shy. Try to act... uh... less arrogant around her." He left to find his girlfriends, leaving Rei to think. He called back after a while, "She has science class with us!" 

Rei thought, 'Here's my chance next period.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kira and her new friend, Harumi saw eating lunch quietly. They had just met yesterday but they got along very well and chattered away as if they were old friends. 

Suddenly Harumi said to Kira, "Ohmigosh! The hottest guy in the school is staring at you. You're so lucky. He's like the most popular boy here! However, he does have a reputation as a player. His routine: Go out with a girl for a week then dump her. They're always left heart-broken. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

'Oh dear! I'm late,' thought Kira. She hurriedly pushed open the door to her science classroom and apologized to her teacher. This was the first time she had science in this school and she had wanted to make a good impression. 

The teacher, Ms. Lovegood, smiled at her, "It's quite alright, Kira. It's normal for newcomers to the school." 

Ms. Lovegood turned to the class. "Everybody, this is Kira, your new classmate", she said. "Try your best to make her comfortable." She turned to Kira and said, "You will sit next to Rei from now on." Turning to Rei, she said, "Rei, raise your hand, please." 

Kira realized that it was the boy that Harumi had suggested had been staring at her. Rei couldn't believe his luck. He raised his hand. 

As Kira got nearer, Rei saw Kira's features more clearly. 'Oh my', thought Rei. 'She looked even more beautiful now.' Kira was about six inches shorter than him. She had a beautiful complexion and looked tanned. She also had round, green eyes which made her look even better. 

Kira realized that Rei was staring at her and couldn't help but blush. She realized that Rei did look very handsome. He looked strong and had something about him that seemed quite sttractive. 

Kira realized that about half of the female portion of the room was giving her jealous glares. Most of the guys, however, were giving her looks that looked suspiciously like sympathy. 

Rei and Kira sat through class. Rei couldn't help but long for class to end faster. He kept on glancing at Kira. She was so different from all the other girls he had met before. She didn't stare at him the whole time as the other's did. Tatsuya, seeing Rei shooting glances at Kira couldn't help but start talking about the pair with his girlfriend, Violet. 

Kira tried very hard to understand what Ms. Lovegood was saying. Science was one of her least favorite subjucts, and the only ne she had difficulty with. She felt slightly put out when Rei seemed to know everything. 

Finally, science was over. Kira was one of the first to leave the classroom. Tatsuya yelled "good luck" to Rei, who had decided to run out after Kira a moment after. 

In the hallway, Rei yelled, "Kira, wait up!" 

Kira turned, puzzled to see Rei running after her. 

Rei started, "Will you go out with me?" 

Kira was startled. "Well, um... sorry, I'm not sure it'll be a good idea," she finally said, and left Rei staring after her in a shock and slightly bewildered state. 

Never had a girl ever rejected him. Why had she been the exception? 

He was puzzled, but vowed to make Kira change her mind. 

*This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it. Still lots more chapters to go.* [= 


End file.
